Jenni
by DaphAndMe
Summary: Oh yeah, Jenni never meant to hurt anyone, but of course this kinda stuff happens when you're best friends with four totally hot guys and just got a Hollywood makeover. Eh, nothing else to do now but turn up some NSN and try not to break too many hearts
1. Hitting Kendall and Such Chapter 1

**So new BTR story! YAY! And I know lots of people do this kinda thing (Girl Best Friend Sorta thing) but I wrote this when BTR first came out so I had no idea at the time that the plotline was cliché. I'm still not finished with this story, but I'll post as much as I can at a time. I'm already 78 pages into it.**

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to my best friend, Savannah, who inspired the character Christie who will show up later in the story. **

**Enjoy!**

I guess you could say I was the cause of all this. Of everything that had happened to us. And I guess you're right.

And you are.

Hi, I better introduce myself. My name is Jennifer Caitlin Taylor, born and raised in Minnesota.

And Minnesota is where our story starts.

It was a Tuesday morning, I think, not that it mattered much. Mid March. Negative six degrees.

I figured out a couple of things that day. One, Kendall was an idiot. Two, Carlos was also an idiot. Four, James was the biggest idiot of all. And four… Well Logan wasn't an idiot. You can't call Logan an idiot. He was just stupid.

That day. It sounds weird to say. Like it was an apocalypse or something. Well, at least it was for me, for the most part. It was the day that started the end.

I know I sound melodramatic and crap, so let's get to the story.

The tee bar. I think that is what started everything. A tee bar left in the valve, and you couldn't help yourself and turned it like hell. You and your chance. You can't just stop for a second and think.

"You guys know you look really funny right now," I questioned, letting out a small laugh, "and you are also really dumb," I smacked Kendall on the back of his head, "You knew I would come and kick your butts."

"Ow! I'm bruised back there! Apparently if a guy doesn't have a helmet over his head," Kendall eyed James, "girls aim for your head."

"Technically you can't get bruised in the back of the head," Logan stated, playing with the ripped edges of his green tee-shirt as he plopped on the couch across from Kendall.

"Thank you Logan," I strode over to him and gave him a quick friendly peck on the cheek, "at least one of you four has a little logic."

"Little?" Logan gaped at me.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot man. You gave her a reason to hit me more."

"As long as she doesn't touch the hair," James pointed to his strands of blonde hair as he entered the room, tossing me a Coca Cola.

"Thanks kiddo," I smiled over at him, "and no, I won't touch your precious hair."

"See! Someone else thinks my hair is magical!" James smiled proudly.

I rolled my eyes as Carlos walked into the room, carrying his helmet under his arm.

"What'd I miss?" Carlos asked, placing the helmet carefully on his head.

"Nothing much. Just hitting Kendall and such," I smiled and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"You're kind of psycho aren't you?" Carlos asked, smirking at me.

"Psh. You barely noticed?" James replied, looking over at me with sly eyes.

"Yes, I am," I smiled and plopped down on the couch, changing Katie's usual channel (stinkin' Disney!) to MTV.

Kendall sat down next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Ah, the Pussy Cat Dolls make the pain go away."

"Don't make me bop you on the head again," I replied as I put my legs over Carlos and Logan's laps.

"Whatever, I can handle you!" Kendall lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes, putting up his fists like he was getting ready to box.

"You're an idiot. I'll beat you up just like I did when we were 5," I play punched him in the shoulder and stood up.

"Hey! You were taller than me then, but now," he inched closer to me so that his chest was against mine, looking down at me with that cocky smile, his gorgeous green eyes twinkling, "I'm much taller than you."

"First off, I'm a girl, second off; I wasn't the only one there, right James?" I turned towards James, his face still glued to the TV.

"Ssh! Look at the guy on TV!" James jabbed a finger at the set.

"_**Do you want to be a pop star? Well today's your chance, if you're in Minnesota, are you ready?**__"_ Sway said, pointing at us.

A blonde haired girl popped onto the TV shouting, "I'm going to be the next Gwen Stefani!"

"Isn't that Jenny Tinkler from homeroom?" I pointed at the girl with the same name as me as she pranced around in front of the camera. All the boys' eyes were glued to the set with interest.

"_**Gustavo Rocque, nineties mega producer of bands like Boy Quake, Boys in the Attic, and Boyz City is looking for his next pop super star…"**_ Sway continued talking but I couldn't listen to anymore of this crap.

"Ha! Gustavo Rocque? The old nineties producer that did those old 'Girl' songs? He's here? Man that guy's such a turd…" I looked over at Kendall, who was beginning to smirk at the old song, "Yeah he's such a turd. Oh yeah a giant turd. He looks like a turd and he smells like a turd!" I sang out with a smile.

"Shut up Jen! I'm trying to get famous here!" James called over.

I put him in a head lock, "Oh yeah? Are you famous yet?"

"Almost…," he plopped back down on his seat, "and when I do, I'm getting married to her." He pointed at the TV as it switched back over to Nicole Scherzinger.

"Nicole? Really? And how are you planning to do that?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no!" Kendall called out, giving me a frantic look.

James hopped up on the table in front of me. "I'm going to become famous! Sing at sold out arenas and…"

"We get it James. You've told us this before," I smiled and patted his arm.

"Are you done now? Please be done," Logan pleaded, with his dark, rich eyes.

_His eyes are great. They're wonderful. They're… Woah. Bad thoughts_, _bad thoughts_, I thought, shaking my head in slight disgust. Damn teenage hormones.

"Get down from the table. You're going to hurt yourself," I tugged James down and placed my arm around his shoulder.

"Whatever, whatever. I better get over there. So I can audition," James looked over at the clock, letting his arm snake around my waist.

"Holy crap! It's almost five already!" Logan yelled.

"Thanks for yelling in my ear, Logan. And you probably won't make it if you're just going to sit around like this," I stated, glaring at Logan as I rubbed my ears.

"But! But! This is my chance to finally become famous!" James pouted, yanking his arm from around my waist.

"Well, are you just going to stand here?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"No!" They all yelled in union, grabbing their heavy winter coats.

"Then get your butts out there!" I yelled, pushing them all to the door, "And don't come back till I can tell everyone my four best friends are famous!"

They started out the door, slamming it quickly behind them. I counted quietly, reaching to ten before the door swung open and I saw the top of a blonde head.

"We don't have a ride," James bit his lip as the other boys entered the room.

"Call all Moms," I stated with a sigh as I reached into my pocket for my phone. I dropped my phone on the table like the rest of the guys and waited for the ring.

"Ring already! Ring!" James practically screamed at the silent phones.

I looked over at the phones, knowing it wouldn't ring anytime soon.

"Just go over to Mrs. Hosking's," I said with a small smirk as all four boys looked over to me for an idea. I _always_ had an idea to fix everything.

I smiled and waved them good bye as they piled into Mrs. Hosking's car after a small time of persuasion.

I sighed, running my hands through my curly, black locks, walking into the living room once again.

"Those guys are so stupid," I laughed, waltzing into Kendall's room to grab a shirt.

Once I had one that satisfied me (he has a lot of grey sweat shirts) I lifted off my wet, white tee (just like the boys to pick the one day out of the whole year I had a white t-shirt and black bra on) and slipped it on.

I stood in front of Kendall's mirror, smiling at myself. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world, with my messy black hair and pale, white skin. I guess you could say I was a tomboy, only wearing sweats or baggy jeans and boy tee-shirts with my hair up, and never wearing skirts or make up. I was very cliché.

I guess that's why I had become such close friends with the boys.

I had met Kendall… strike that. I had known Kendall my whole life, our families being friends since, like, the beginning of time. I had known him since I was in the womb.

He was my best friend.

_He's the most important person in my life._

I had met Carlos and James during pre-school when Kendall and I use to play in the sand box. They had come up and kicked sand in my eyes. They hadn't known I would kick their asses.

_Carlos and James take a close second._

Then, I had met Logan in fourth grade. He was the cute new guy, with all the knowledge, and pretty much all the girls going after him. I was the only one with enough guts to actually go up to him and say hello.

_I really don't know where I stand with this guy. He is one of my closest and best friends but… he's Logan. He really doesn't understand girls. He doesn't really understand me._

So, that's how we all became best friends. And this, this story right here, is how we all fell apart.

I had never had any real girl friends, just me and the guys. It's not like I needed any friends besides them. You could say I was different. Ok, I was very different. I didn't like what all the other girl's liked (like that band The Jennifers or Dak) and, true story, I had had never had a boyfriend. In my life. I was pretty much a misfit to everyone else in the world except the boys.

Honestly, I was one of the boys.


	2. Whatever Prude Chapter 2

**Chapter two, yo! Ahaaah, I make myself laugh. Enjoy!**

"-No still an idiot," Logan said loudly as I walked up to him. He smiled at me and put his blackberry back into his pocket.

"Who's still an idiot?" I asked, grinning at all four of them, "by the way… how'd the auditions go?"

James's eyes shot daggers at Kendall, but he said nothing. That was unlike him.

"Kendall got scouted," Logan stated with a sigh.

"Really? That's awesome! Maybe you'll be a man one of these days," I smiled and hugged Kendall as tightly as I could.

"I thought we all agreed you'd only become a real man if we kissed you," Kendall replied with a smirk, hugging back.

"True, true. So I guess you'll never be a real man? Or any of you for that matter," I winked at the other boys before pulling away from Kendall.

"Anyways, why are you all calling Kendall a dumbass?" I asked. _Maybe it's because he's wearing that dumb beanie that hides his really, really nice blonde hair, _I thought, mentally complimenting my friend.

"Ehem. No cussing please," Logan coughed uncomfortably.

"Whatever prude," I smiled and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Back to the subject," I said. I looked over at James.

"He got scouted. But he's not taking it," James sighed, grabbing one of the carts on the side of the road and ramming it towards a car.

"What?" my head snapped over at Kendall.

"Well, you see, I kinda sang the turd song, you know the one you were singing when we were talking about Mr. Rocque, and apparently the psycho liked it and he chose me over the other guys. But I really don't want to work for a giant jerk face," Kendall smiled sheepishly, "I want to be with you jerk faces."

"You are a dumbass!" I threw my hands up in frustration before jerking my head over to Logan, "and you better not say anything about me cussing." I pointed a threatening finger at him.

Logan promptly shut his mouth close.

"You don't understand Jenni!" Kendall was steaming by now, and he screamed back, "You never, ever, ever understand! You just go with whatever you think is right and don't even bother to ask me!"

"No I don't!" I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes.

"Yes you do! And you think you're little Miss tough when you aren't! You're just a cry baby!"

"Stop it!" I slapped him hard, wiping away a few tears, "You're too stupid to take an opportunity that will only ever come once and you think _I'm _the bad guy?"

I turned away, ready to leave, before turning back to face Kendall, "And I'm taking this," I snatched his beanie off his head, "you look like a fucking hobo with it on."

Kendall opened his mouth to rebel (or cuss me out, I'm not sure) before Logan put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't."

I ran away as fast as I could.

Kendall and I had fights like this all the time, and whenever we forgave each other (or rather he said sorry) it brought us father apart. I never fully forgave him, and every fight tore me to pieces. It was like my whole being was being broken, not just my heart, because, frankly, Kendall was a part of me. And so were the other guys.

But, it hurt so badly, all those fights building up, that even when we weren't fighting, I could feel us slowly drifting apart. It was something I had come to realize years ago, and Kendall was still oblivious about.

"Answer the door Jen, it's just me," I heard Logan yell from my front porch.

Damn that Logan. He tries too hard. And his voice is way too persuasive.

I wiped away a few tears, yelling "No!"

"Please?" I could almost hear him doing his famous puppy dog eyes.

Don't blame me. I'm a teenage girl and he's a hot guy that actually has interest in me.

"Ugh, fine," I swung open the door to my apartment, putting my hands on my hips, "what?"

"Kendall took the job," he smiled his charming, crooked smile, "and we're going to Hollywood."

I smiled, letting myself be happy for my best friend…

"Wait. You said we. Who exactly is 'we'?" I perked an eyebrow.

"Well, he agreed with Sir Turd," Logan winked at me, "that he would only go to Hollywood if he took us. And if Mr. Rocque could turn us into a boy band."

"A boy band?" I attempted to hold in my laughter.

"Yes! Jeeze, don't laugh. It's actually quite a good idea. But that's not why I came," Logan paused, "you're coming with us… To Hollywood. So hurry up and pack your stuff."

"Woah. I never agreed to this," I eyed him carefully. What were these boys up to?

"Yes, but I know you and you really hate this town. This is your chance to get out of this place for free!" Logan pointed out.

I bit my lip. "But- but-," I began to say.

"No buts just get packed. The plane is leaving in 6 hours. You don't even have to sell this place," he looked around, "Just have your parents take care of it while you're gone."

I shrugged, "It's my mom's apartment complex anyways."

"So I'm guessing this means you're coming?" Logan smiled.

"I have to ask my mom."

"Oh come on! Your mom has known the Knight's since like prehistoric times when they were teenagers. I think she'll trust them with one of her daughters."

"God. I hate it when you're right. Ok, I'll come. On one condition," I gave him a sly look.

"And I hate it when you have conditions," he paused, "and when you give me that look. It creeps me out."

"I get my own room," I stated.

"That's it? I thought it'd be more like 'you all will have to be my loyal slaves for life' or something," Logan gave me a suspicious stare.

"Oh don't worry. I have more. But I'll tell you those later. Now come on, help me pick what to pack."

"I'm glad you came," Carlos said, handing me his helmet as he rummaged through his bag.

"Well, Logan was very persistent… And I know you guys wouldn't last a day without me," I laughed.

"Hey!" James started to rebel, but stopped, "it's true."

I laughed again. I was glad I came; I don't think I would be able to live without these boys for a week, let alone 3 months.

"You should have seen the things she had in her closet," Logan stated as he came over with the remains of my bags, "it was crazy."

"What? Did she have sex toys?" James cocked an eyebrow.

I playfully hit him with Carlos's helmet, "No!"

"She has posters from bands I haven't even heard of," Logan continued, "And dolls. Lots and lots of scary dolls." He shivered.

"What?" I said as the three gave me strange looks, "they were from my grandma! Jeeze, can't a girl have stuff from the family?"

"Not when it's creepy dolls that come to life at night," Logan replied.

"Whatever," I tried to hold back a fit of laughter, but failed as the three all stared at me.

"Um, hi you guys," came a voice behind me.

I felt my fists clench.

"Hello Kendall," I said emotionlessly. _Thanks for ruining this perfect moment_, I said in my head.

"Jenni… Oh god, I'm so glad you came," he hugged me tight, and I couldn't help but hug back. No one knew it, but Kendall had the power to make me do whatever he wanted me to do, "I- well- uh- I- I'm so sorry."

"For what? It was just a silly fight. Nothing to worry about," I lied with a smile.

"Thank god," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin in the crook of my neck. To anyone else, it would seem like we were dating or something. I couldn't help but mull over the possibility.

"Ok, ok, enough with the gushy stuff," I pushed him off, "the plane is boarding. Come on you guys."

Katie is the only girl I know that I can relate to. She may be 7 years younger than me, have no interest in boys, and has yet to discover the greatness of alcohol (don't tell Kendall I said that), but she understands the way I feel towards the guys (for the most part).

"So I see you have chosen to sit with Kendall over me," Katie joked from the seat behind me.

"That's just because I really don't want to barf all over you little one," I held my stomach and pretended to gag over a sleeping Kendall.

"Good idea," she winked and returned to reading the complementary magazines the airline had given us.

I nudged Kendall's foot with my own, trying to wake him up. "Hey dude," I whispered.

"Hmm?" was the soft response.

"Watcha dreaming about?" I asked, grinning down at him.

"Jennifer… Logan… beach… Bikini," he muttered.

I choked back a laugh, "Why am I in a bikini?"

"California… You look… kinda… hot," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Was he really dreaming about me in a bikini? "I'll let you sleep," I whispered in his ear, resting my head on top of his and letting myself drift…


	3. IS THAT JOHNNY DEPP! Chapter 3

**Yes, I realize nothing is really happening so far, but the drama is to come, just ask Savannah!**

**And this one features my favorite song by the sexy Christofer Drew Ingle, AKA NeverShoutNever**

"Hey, Jen, wake up," came a familiar voice above me. I could smell the roasted peanuts on his breathe as he shook me.

"Go away James," I swatted him with my hand, trying to make him leave me alone.

"We're in California," James pushed some hair out of my face, "come on."

"No!" I replied grumpily, crossing my arms while keeping my eyes close.

James sighed and said loudly, "Ohmygod! Is that Johnny Depp?"

"What? Where?" I sprung up.

"That always works," James smirked, "now come on, Kelly is waiting for us."

"Ugh," I stood up and took James's hand, "I hate jet lag."

"I didn't know there was jet lag between these two places," James raised an eyebrow.

"Neither did I. But I'm messed up," I groaned.

"I've noticed," Logan interjected as we entered the airport from the plane.

I swatted at him and began walking.

"So, when'd you wake up?" I asked Kendall as he put his arm around me.

"Oh I was awake the whole time," he smiled.

"Oh really? What'd you say to me then?" I asked, smirking, seeing through his lie.

"I said something to you in my sleep?" he said slightly panicked.

"Yes you did," I replied, grabbing my bag from luggage claim.

"Did I say anything about you being in a bikini?" he asked behind me.

"A limo?" I practically jumped in excitement as the sleek black car pulled up in front of us.

"Of course, we are going to be famous. Why wouldn't we have a limo?" James replied, grabbing my stuff and putting it in the trunk.

"Thanks," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "but this is exciting! I've never been in a limo!"

"Get use to it honey," Carlos smiled and slid into the limo.

Carefully I slid in next to him, seeing Kelly sitting across from me.

"Oh, hey Kelly," I waved to the young woman, "how's it going?"

Kelly looked up from the guitar placed carefully in her lap, "Oh good. I was just admiring this guitar Gustavo got for you guys," she handed to Carlos.

"Actually I'm more of a drum person myself," Carlos handed the guitar over to me.

"This is a nice guitar," I looked down at the shiny wood, "I had an old one back in Minnesota."

"That's cool! Can you play anything?" Kelly asked as the three other boys entered the car.

"Yeah. Mostly NeverShoutNever songs," I meekly smiled.

"Well, play then!" Kelly smiled, encouraging me.

"Oh I don't know," I looked down. I had never played in front of anyone except Kendall.

"Come on! You're great!" Kendall patted my knee.

I smiled up at him and struck a soft chord.

"In a sitch like this you've got to think, and I don't think you think about the way he thinks," I sang quietly.

"Louder! I can hardly hear you!" Carlos called out, and with my free hand I swatted him.

"Can I re-start?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. Take your time," Logan smiled.

I struck the opening chords perfectly, smiling with a lot more confidence.

"In a sitch like this you got to think, and I don't think you think about the way he thinks," I began.

"And I know you live life for yourself  
But it all comes down to the way you help  
And I know your life is such a hell  
You wake up early and you work until  
You have your drinks at 5 o'clock  
The hours blend and your thoughts all  
Haunt  
Your hopes, your dream, your everything  
Well Mama, I hope, I dream, that you won't leave  
And I have a question," By this time, I was singing loud and proud, strumming the guitar with accurate fingers. Carlos began drumming his lap, trying to replicate the way Christofer Drew Ingle had written it.

"What is love?  
What is love?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you raised me," I closed my eyes and began getting lost in the music.

"In a sitch like this you got to think, and I don't think you think about the way she thinks," I started again,

"And I know you work hard everyday  
But it all comes down to the way you're  
Paid,  
And I know you're oh so sorry dad  
I truly believe that you're a better man  
Than to share one kiss and then give away  
All the love you come home everyday  
To your hopes, your dreams, your everything  
Well daddy, I hope, I dream that she won't  
Leave  
And I have a question," I opened my eyes to look at everyone as I sang the chorus,  
"What is love?  
What is love?  
Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you raised me.  
And what is love?  
What is love?  
Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-oh-oh  
See, I don't know anymore," I paused as Carlos stopped drumming, and sang quietly, strumming the last few chords softly, "I used to look up to the love."

There was a spell of silence, my heart pounding to know what the others thought.

"Wow," was Logan's response to my playing and singing, "that was… wow."

"I know it's not that good. I'm not trying to go professional or anything. It's just for fun," I explained quickly, looking over at Kelly.

"No, no, no," Kelly shook her head, "that was amazing."

"Oh, wow, thanks!" I smiled, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"That was really good Jenni," James commented, his eyes still gaping at me.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a musician?" Kelly asked, looking down at her clipboard.

"Oh. Me? No way. I don't really have any talent," I smiled shyly, "just a hobby."

"You know what? You're actually coming at a perfect time. That band, The Jennifers, has an opening. They're looking for a guitarist," Kelly wrote something down.

"The Jennifers? Wow. That's a great opportunity," I bit my lip.

"It really is," Kendall looked like his sides were about to burst from laughing, "Jenni really does love those Jennifers."

I smiled over at Kelly and punched Kendall's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kendall rubbed his arm.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't really know Kelly. I'm not a musician. Just NeverShoutNever songs, mostly. A couple of Taylor Swift ones," I shrugged and strummed the beginning of Forever and Always by Taylor.

"You're a great singer, and I really think your guitar playing will impress the girls," Kelly smiled, "You may not be working with Gustavo, but he'll agree you have the 'fire'," she wiggled her fingers and moved her hands up like the flames of a fire.

I laughed, "Fine, fine! I'll try out if you stop doing that."

"Agreed," Logan raised his hand in agreement.

"I think you should try it," Carlos put a calming arm around my shoulder, "you'll do great."

I smiled, "Thanks Carlos. And your drumming was great!"

"I know. I was trying not to up shine you," Carlos joked.

I play punched him and pecked him on the cheek as a thank you.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods!" a man said as we entered the apartment complex, staring with amazement at everything we passed.

"I have some paperwork for you to sign," he sighed as we stood in front of his desk, "lots and lots of paperwork," he smiled, as if our lost time doing paperwork made him happy.

"Oh, well. Wow. Um," Mrs. Knight stared down at the stack of papers Mr. Bitters had shoved in front of her.

"I'll help you Mrs. Knight," I grabbed a pen from Mr. Bitters, receiving a very unfriendly snarl from him, and looked down at the small print on the paper.

"No, no, Jenni it's ok," Mrs. Knight took the pen from my hand, "go catch up with the boys. I think they're at the pool."

"Are you sure Mrs. Knight?" I asked, looking over at the entrance to the pool.

"Of course! You're like a daughter to me. I wouldn't want Katie doing this," she smiled, "now go change into your bathing suit."

I nodded, grabbing the bag that had my bikini in it and heading to the restrooms.

I slipped off my top and quickly put on the bikini top that tied at the neck. I hadn't worn a bikini before (Mrs. Knight had forced me to when she found out I didn't have a bathing suit) and I felt overly exposed. The soft, pink shade on the bikini was the background to the vines of brown flowers that were printed across the top and bottoms of the two piece.

I quickly wrapped a towel around my body, slipping on my sandals. I casually walked out to the pool where the four boys lounged. I undid my hair tie, shaking out my hair before dropping my towel and applying some sunscreen to my legs. My Ray Bands slid down the bridge of my nose, and I quickly pushed them up.

"Woah," I heard faintly from above me. I looked up to see the four boys staring at my legs, my torso, and my… body in general.

"What?" I asked, standing straight up and placing my hands on my hips.

"I didn't know you looked like a girl," Kendall's eyes grew big as he took me in.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to Logan, fixing my curly hair so it went over only one shoulder.

"Has anyone told you your hair is pretty?" Logan asked as he stared at my legs.

"Just you. Right now," I replied, taking the Cosmopolitan from my bag and opening it.

"Well you do," Logan smiled flirtatiously.

I looked away, and I could feel Kendall's eyes on me.

"That swim suit is kind of revealing isn't it?" Kendall asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It's supposed to be…?" I replied, shrugging.

"Maybe you should go into the pool before anyone else sees you," Kendall looked around.

"'Anyone else sees you'? What do you mean?" I looked over at him, lifting my glasses.

"Like-," he began but was interrupted when a guy holding a guitar looked over at me.

"Looking good new girl," he said smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I blushed and smiled back.

"Like him," Carlos finished for Kendall.

"Him and Logan," James said without looking at me. He stared ahead, waving to a group of giggling girls.

"Wait? Me?" Logan pointed at himself, caught off guard.

"Yes you," Kendall looked over at him, his gaze threatening, "you saying her hair is pretty."

"Hey, hey! Chill Kendall," I snapped in front of his face.

"Whatever. Just protecting you," Kendall pouted.

"Maybe I like guys hitting on me. I've never had anyone do that before," I looked down and blushed a little more.

"Yeah! Maybe she likes me hitting on her!" Logan put his hand on my thigh.

I blushed like crazy and squirmed under his touch.

"Stop touching her!" Kendall ordered, shooting daggers at Logan.

"I can do what I want!" Logan replied, taking his hand away from my bare thigh to ready his fists.

"Boys!" I tried to interject.

"Yes I can!" Kendall pushed Logan.

"Boys!" I tried to call again but they didn't listen. They continued shouting at each other.

"You guys want to go into the pool?" James asked, looking over at me.

"Sure," I shrugged, "come on Carlos."

I grabbed Carlos and James's hands and jumped into the pool.


	4. That's Enough Comedy For Today Chapter 4

**This one is a little more interesting, cuzz Taylor Swift is in it;D And uhh, you get to meet my favorite character…. CHRISTIE! This one is for you Vanna! **

"I'm done kids!" Mrs. Knight called out as I splashed water in Katie's face.

"Yay!" I smiled at Carlos who was bouncing at the idea of a new apartment.

"Come on kids! Let's go check it out," Mrs. Knight tossed me a towel as I got out of the pool.

"Sounds fun-," I began to say but was interrupted by Kelly's voice.

"Hey you guys. Gustavo wants you in the studio," Kelly motioned in front of her for the boys to start walking, "Oh, and Jenni, you see those girls over there," she pointed to a group of snobby looking girls drinking sodas, "Those are The Jennifers. You should meet them before you guys start working on music."

"Wait, I'm already in the band?" I felt my stomach do back flips.

"Yeah," Kelly pointed to them again as they walked up to the boys, a wind machine monitored by a little boy blowing their hair back.

I couldn't hear what they were saying to the boys, but from the way James was smirking, I could tell that they had just been rejected, but weren't planning to give up.

"I better introduce you to everyone anyways," Kelly shrugged and began pointing at people, starting with the guy with the guitar who had hit on me earlier, "that's Guitar Dude," she moved her hand to point at a girl with a purple dress who was talking to the boys, slapping Kendall quickly, before running away, "that's Camille. Resident method actress. She's probably in character. That's why she slapped Kendall."

"Slapping Kendall?" I crossed my arms and nodded approvingly, "I like her already."

"That's Tyler. You may have seen him in a few juice box commercials," she pointed to the boy beside the guys who was hiding in the trash can.

"He's in a trash can because…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He just wants to be a kid," she shrugged.

"I see. I guess this whole fame thing can be hard," I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "I really don't know about…,"

"No time to change your mind," Kelly smiled, "I have to go and make over those boys," she pointed to the guys, "they are so not pop star material yet."

"I've known them for almost my whole life. I don't think they'll ever be pop star material," I shook my head.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what Gustavo can do," she winked and left.

I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, putting my hair back into a ponytail, before walking up to the Jennifers.

"Uh, hi! I'm your new band member," I held out my hand.

"Hi new band member," one with curly black hair smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Jennifer, obviously."

"Hi, um, I'm Jennifer too," I bit back a smile.

The other two rolled their eyes and smiled at me.

"We actually call her Jeana," another one with black hair and pale skin shook my hand, "I'm J.C."

"Nice to meet you J.C, Jeana," I smiled meekly and looked at the third with blonde hair.

"Oh me? My turn?" she looked around, slightly dazed, "I'm Karla."

"May I ask why you guys are… called what you're called? I mean, whenever I hear about you guys you all are referred to as 'Jennifer'," I asked as I sat down with them.

"Oh. These nick names are kind of exclusive," Jeana shrugged, "the record company doesn't like them."

"Oh… alright," I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm called Jeana because I love to wear jeans," she explained.

I looked down at her skirt, compared to my saggy jeans.

"Again, the record company doesn't like us wearing jeans. Our careers are more important than keeping one thing we like," J.C seemed to be the one with all the answers, "I'm called J.C because my middle name is so memorable."

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager to learn about them.

J.C blushed slightly, "Constantine-Clytemnestra," she murmured.

"I see," I laughed lightly, liking these girls, even though I had never even heard any of their music.

"And everyone calls me Karla because of my mother," she shrugged as if that was good enough of an explanation.

"Her mother meant to name her Karla, but the birth certificates got messed up," J.C interjected, "so everyone just calls her Karla."

I nodded, remembering how earlier I had thought they were snobby.

"Not to be rude Jen, but what are you wearing?" Jeana asked.

There was the slight snobby-ness.

"Oh, just some old jeans," I looked down at my clothes, slightly self conscious.

"We better snaz you up before you see the record company," Karla spoke as if the record company was their parents.

"Oh, wow, I don't know, maybe later-," I began.

"No, no, no," J.C shook her head, "it'll be fun. We can get to know each other."

I shrugged, trying my best not to look like I didn't want to go, because I didn't.

"Oh, please, please, please? Pretty please?" Karla pleaded like a little child wanting candy.

"Yeah! What she said," Jeana clasped her dark hands together, "you'll like it I promise!"

J.C raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Maybe a few minor adjustments," I sighed, hoping I wouldn't regret it later.

"Yay!" J.C smiled and hopped up, smoothing out her white summer dress and grabbing my hand, "I know the perfect place to take you!"

I smiled, trying not to look too afraid.

"This is La Beauty," J.C smiled at the man behind the counter as she spoke to me, "this is where we get all of our makeup, outfits, and hair done."

"I always expected it would be in like the make-up department," I shrugged, taking in the salon as different stars and artists lounged around in pink chairs, waiting for their appointments.

"You would expect," Karla shrugged, "but you expected wrong."

"Sit, sit, sit," Jeana patted a pink chair in front of a mirror, "Cameron will be out shortly to do your hair."

"Oh, wow, thanks you guys this is a real treat," I smiled and sat down, turning to look at the person in the chair beside me.

"Oh hey Christie," Jeana smiled at the tall dirty blonde haired girl beside me, "didn't see you there."

"Of course, of course Jeana," Christie stuck her tongue out at my new friend, "who's the pretty girl here?" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I'm Jen," I held out my hand.

Christie made a loud "pft" noise, "Well of course you are," she shook my hand, "You are hanging out with the Jennifers," she mock gasped.

"Thank you Christie," J.C rolled her eyes, "that's enough comedy for today."

"Blah, blah, blah," she looked up happily, "whatever. Taylor likes my comedy, don't you Taylor?" she turned her head over to look at the lighter blonde haired girl who was looking down at her magazine.

"Mhm, sure Christie," Taylor looked up from her magazine, "just leave them alone. You can bug them when they come over for the party," she smiled at me as I gasped, "I'm Taylor. Taylor Swift," she reached over Christie to shake my hand.

"Wow! You're Taylor Swift! I'm a huge fan!" I smiled, glad I had come. I was meeting Taylor Swift!

"Yeah. She's the one who _always_ gets the fans," Christie sighed dreamily, "I'm just the best friend that tags along."

"Aw, it's ok Chris," Karla patted her arm.

"It's whatever," Christie smiled again, "hey! Look! It's Cameron," she pointed at a dark haired woman that was coming over to us.

"Yay! Now we can transform you!" Jeana clapped and jumper eagerly.

"Woah, woah, transform me? I thought we were making minor-," I began but got a glaring look from the 5 other girls.

"You guys want to come with while we transform our new Jennifer?" J.C asked as she patted my stiff shoulders.

"I actually have to work on a new song," Taylor shrugged, "sorry."

"Yeah and I have to… follow her around and check out the hot guys she's writing the songs about," Christie pointed a thumb at her best friend.

"But we'll catch up with you guys later," Taylor smiled a charming smile, "maybe we should exchange numbers Jen."

"Sure," I handed her my blackberry, "it was nice meeting you."

"You too. You should come by my house for the party Friday," Taylor handed me back the phone, "and bring some cute guys. We're having a small get together," she winked and got up from her chair.

"Nice meeting you Christie," I waved at the two as they left, keeping my composure but screaming inside. I had just met Taylor Swift and now I have her phone number!

"Those two are so nice," Cameron smiled as she walked over to my seat, "I'm Cameron; I'll be your consultant slash magician."

"Thank you…?" did I really need a makeover that badly?

"It's ok. When I'm done with you, you'll up shine ol' Taylor out there," she had me tilt my head back as I thought _I doubt that, not even a magician could do that._


	5. Looking Good New Girl! Chapter 5

**I like this chapter! Jenni get's a smexxi make over and flirts with Kendall. Sigh, how lucky.**

"Done!" Cameron announced as she twirled the chair around so I faced the mirror. She slowly peeled the towel off my hair to expose her art.

It was fabulous.

She had cut my hair so it was a little longer than shoulder length and had given me razor slashed bangs that had been dyed blue at the tips so it look like they were dripping with blue paint. A small chunk of my hair at the front had also been dyed a shade of blue. That's when I noticed the big difference.

She had straightened my hair.

My usual messy curls were now replaced with silky strands of hair that cascaded over my shoulders.

I had once tried to straighten my hair back in Minnesota, and had failed and burned my forehead. And as I looked at myself, I couldn't help but gasp.

"What?" Jeana asked from a chair beside me, "you don't like it?"

"No, no, no," I shook my head vigorously, feeling the way the pieces of soft hair felt as they whipped across my face, "I look… beautiful."

"Yes you do. Now do you believe me when I said that you would look better than Taylor," Cameron smiled proudly, "and this is without makeup."

"Wait. We have more to do?" I asked, smiling. I was going to become more beautiful?

"Only a little. We need to get you new clothes, and to give you a little makeup, but besides that, this was the biggest and longest process," J.C came up beside me.

"Thank you, you guys. You're the first real girl friends I have ever had," I nodded and smiled at them.

"This is just the beginning of a great friendship," Karla guaranteed.

I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. The girls had turned me from a jean clad Minnesota girl into a regular Hollywood hottie.

They had insisted I wore my new piano print skirt with the keyboard that went around the skirt. It had a thin black portion on top that wrapped around my waist, while the print itself went down loosely around my thighs. It had a thin lacy fabric that peeked out at the bottom. It went to a little above mid thigh, and I felt almost overly exposed. They had chosen a pair of 1 inch high heel boots that went to my knees, and I felt a little better that only a small portion of skin on my legs was actually showing. They had stated that I had had longer legs than they had ever seen and that I should wear something that complimented them. They had given me a simple white tank top to wear, and in the heat of the day, I was almost glad that was all they had given me. I, of course, had worn my Ray Bands, and they wouldn't let me put my hair up, so it hung around my shoulders. They had given me light makeup; a bare wisp of the eye shadow brush as they applied blue shadow.

I could barely recognize the girl from Minnesota.

I quickly strutted out of the public apartment bathrooms and walked into the lobby, slipping on my shades as I walked, and I could hear the faint click of my heels on the tiled floor. I waltzed outdoors to the pool area, looking around for the boys as I maneuvered around chairs.

"Looking good new girl!" came a whistle from Guitar Dude. I waved over at him, trying not to seem too eager to have a guy pay attention to me.

_Wow,_ I thought_, This is amazing! I've never felt this great in my li-_

_SMACK!_

"Ohmygod," came a familiar voice as I hit the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"Uh," I began as I got up, looking straight at Kendall through my glasses.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" he asked, his tone showing that he didn't recognize me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I whispered, checking my hands for scrapes.

"Good. Wow," he rubbed the back of his neck, taking my body in.

I slipped off my glasses, "Thanks Kendall," I laughed hastily.

"Jen?" he peered at me, his eyes growing large with shock, "is that you?"

"Yeah. I got a makeover from the Jennifers," I pointed to the group of girls waiting for me on the other side of the pool.

"You look… wow," was all he managed to say.

I paused, licking my lips, "Is that all you can say?" I whispered, using the techniques the girls had taught me to get a boy.

_Keep your chin high. Look them straight in the eye and talk in a soft voice. Touch their shoulders; slowly progress your hand down their arms till you're touching their hands. Take their hand and hold it while you talk. If they get distracted and look down at your hands, you'll know that they're into you._

I touched his shoulder, seeing if their ideas even worked on best friends.

He coughed into his hand and looked around as if not wanting to get caught, "Um," he stared down at my hand on his shoulder.

"You are at a loss of words today huh?" I giggled, taking my hand away from his shoulder. 

"You… giggled?" he stopped, his eyes filled with shock, "you're not Jenni."

"Yes I am you idiot. Gosh," I rolled my eyes, "You may not be a Logan but I was hoping you at least had a little sense."

"Ok. I believe you're Jenni. But they must of transplanted your brain into a new body or something," Kendall still stood there in disbelief.

"Ugh! It's me Kendall. Same body. Same hair. Same… everything!" I pointed at my body and my hair, seeing that his gaze had latched off of my eyes.

I snapped my fingers in front of him, trying to get his attention as he gazed dreamily at me, "Dude. Pay attention," I finally got his eyes to look at my face, "where are the others."

He sighed, as if my new look was a secret fetish he didn't want to share, "Over there," he pointed at the boys who were sitting in their usual lounge chairs, looking glum.

"What's with the long faces?" I asked as we began walking towards them, shoving my glasses onto my nose.

"Well, it's why I was looking for you," he shrugged, "we kinda got fired…"

"You did not!" I stopped in my tracks to look at him, "Not on your first day Kendall!"

"Don't act so shocked," Kendall sighed, "you know it would have happened eventually."

"This is worse than the time you got fired as line leader during Kindergarten!" I threw my hands up like I usually did when I was exasperated at Kendall.

"Thanks for reminding me of my biggest failure Jen," Kendall crossed his arms and started walking again towards the guys.

"You are so dumb," I sighed and followed him.

I tried not to laugh as I got gazes from all of the guys (and some of the girls… who knew?) that were lounging around the pool. I smiled and waved at some, but still directed my stare at the boys as they gaped at me.

"Hello there," James winked at me as I took a seat.

"James I wouldn't-," Kendall started, but I glared over at him, hoping to see how long I could fool them.

"So," Carlos paused, "We're in a band," he winked, and I instantly thought of that gleam in Christie's eyes. _I should introduce them at the party_, I thought, _but they better get their jobs back first._

"She knows," Kendall muttered under his breath.

"What was that Kendall?" James looked up at our blonde friend, his eyes still glazed with a lustful look.

"Nothing," Kendall sat down next to me.

"So as we were saying before our rude friend interrupted us…," Logan paused and looked straight at me, and I could feel his logical stare. "Jen?"

"Wow. He is smart," Kendall tapped my arm.

"Shut up Kendall," I hit him on the head with my Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Sorry Jenni," he whimpered like a sad child.

"Wait. Are you telling me this hottie is…? Jennifer Caitlin Taylor?" Carlos looked shocked and disgusted.

"Don't look so surprised Carlos," I smiled, "you're hurting my feelings." I pouted slightly, just like the girls had taught me.

"Erm, uh, this is… uh," Logan couldn't seem to form real words.

"That's exactly what Kendall said," I jabbed a finger at my oldest friend who was still staring at me, "he also said that you guys got fired."

James laughed nervously, "About that…"

"Oh shut up. You guys need to fix it. Or else," I pointed an accusing finger at the four.

"Or else? I really hope you didn't bring your hockey stick," Logan cringed at the thought.

"Or else… you guys can't come to Taylor Swift's party Friday," I paused and thought for a second, "which is in 2 days. You have 2 days to make this better."

"Did you say… Taylor Swift? You mean mega hot, talented Taylor Swift," James's eyes grew wide.

"She's actually much prettier in person. I could always text her to say you guys won't be coming," I shrugged and took out my phone.

"See what you guys do?" James gave the other three death stares.

"Us?" Carlos pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you and your dumb helmet," James crossed his arms angrily.

"What'd you say about my helmet?" Carlos took a threatening step towards James.

"That it was dumb," James stared him straight in the eye.

"You did not-," Carlos tackled James, and before I knew it a fight ensued.

"Stop it you guys!" Kendall let out an angry breath; "I didn't even want to do this!" he jumped into the fight, along with Logan as they tried to break up the two.

"Did they get fired?" Katie asked as she walked over, her sunglass perched on top of her head.

I nodded solemnly, "And they're mad they aren't going to a Taylor Swift party," I said sighing.

"Really?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. You want to come?" I asked, taking my eyes off the fight.

"Yeah. You look great by the way," Katie smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "but we should probably help them first," she pointed at the struggling boys.

"On the count of three," I paused, "one…"

"Two…"

"Three!" We ran forward and pushed the boys into the water.

Kendall surfaced first, looking around before landing his eyes on us, "Jen, Katie? What was that for?"

"Looks like you guys needed to cool off," Katie walked off, her head high.

I knelt down at the edge of the pool, looking at them all with their wet clothes and hair.

"Don't let this tear us apart. We can do this, but still be the people we were," I stood up and began walking away.


	6. Just Once Chapter 6

**Warning: Jenni kisses someone she should **_**not**_** kiss. But she still likes it.**

**Enjoy! And please tell me who you think Jenni should be with… Kendall… Logan… Carlos… or James!**

"You guys ready to talk to Gustavo?" Kendall asked at the front hall of Rocque Records.

I nodded, although I was only there for moral support.

"Let's go then," Kendall began walking the long corridor, but stopped, letting the others walk in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked, clutching his outstretched hand.

"I'm scared," he whispered, bringing me into a hug.

"Of what? Kendall Knight has never been scared of anything," I pulled away, but kept him in my arms.

"What if this doesn't work? What if all of our dreams are crushed?" Kendall asked, brushing some of my blue hair out of my eyes. For the first time since we got to Hollywood, he treated me as he did when we were back home.

"But they won't be. This will work," I promised.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Because. You're a Knight," I paused, "and a real man."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

I sighed and leaned forward, letting my lips brush against his carefully.

"Woah. You just… wow," Kendall pulled out of my arms and looked slightly confused.

"Don't get too cocky. That was for confidence," I pointed out.

He smiled and nodded, looking hesitantly at me, "Can we try that again?"

I laughed and nodded, "Just once."

This time, his lips crashed down on mine and his hands placed expertly around me. I swung my arms around his neck, letting myself drown in the warm feeling his lips brought to mine. It was something… different. Something I had never felt for Kendall.

He pulled away, and I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Maybe, um, we can do that later?" he asked as I let go of his neck and straitened my skirt.

I rolled my eyes, "Go. The band, and Gustavo, are waiting for you."

"Do I look like a player or what?" Logan asked as he popped his collar.

It was the day they were to go in front of (DUN, DUN, DUN) Mr. Griffin, aka Mr. Man-That-Decides-If-Big-Time-Rush-Ends-Up-An-Actual-Band. Be scared. Be very scared.

I hadn't seen them much in the last two days, and now, looking at Logan prancing around my room made me smile. I hadn't been lonely; I had spent most of my time at La Beauty with Christie, J.C, Jeana, and Karla, getting our hair done and talking gossip (which I never thought I would do). They had officially, in three days time, become my closest girl friends, and had easily won my trust and respect. Having girl time was a lot different from what I expected it to be like.

Logan was dressed up in a red shirt, a black tie and a blazer. He walked around room with a certain amount of swagger (which looked really funny by the way) and shook his hips.

"I'm sorry Logan, you do not," I looked back down at my Shakespeare book, reading over again about Viola and her brother Sebastian.

"Eh, I know," he shrugged and sat down on my bed, "Is that Shakespeare?"

"Yeah," I muttered, immersed in the words of the playwright, "Twelfth Night."

"I remember reading that. A little low level isn't it," Logan asked, thinking for a second.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a fucking genius," I rolled my eyes, recalling him back in the fourth grade.

"Ehm, no cussing," he coughed into his fist, looking up at me with his rich eyes.

"And a prude. Wow, I think this hair dye is making me forget about your prude-ly-ness," I tossed my copy of Twelfth Night at him, smiling as he failed to dodge, "You were never the best at dodge ball were you? I wonder how you made it into hockey."

"Pure brain," he stated with one of his charming smiles, "I tricked them all into thinking I was the best player ever, when really it was simple medieval battle tactics used during games."

"Yes. I understood every single word you just said," I rolled my eyes, fixing my ponytail and straightening out my sweats.

"So, by the looks of your outfit you aren't coming to watch us?" he asked, pointing at my baggy pants and my loose tee-shirt.

I shrugged, "I didn't feel like dressing up. But, since you don't seem to like me dressed in what I use to wear, I'll put something together."

"You should, Gustavo is very first impression… ee," he shrugged.

I nodded, squinting my eyes at him, "I see. Well, get out so I can change," I motioned for the door.

"Aw! I can't stay?" he pouted, using his puppy dog eyes.

"No," I shook my head, "even dumbos like Kendall know that I don't let people see me change," I pushed him out of the door, straight into Kendall whose ear was pressed against it.

"Hi Kendall…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, just came to… um," he looked around and made a mad dash.

"Yeah you better run!" I hollered after him, rolling my eyes.

"You better start getting dressed," Logan said, his nose now buried deep into Twelfth Night, "we're leaving in like, 15 minutes."

"I'm gonna try not to barf all over you and your boy band-ness," I stared at the four matching boys, "but you look very… boy band."

"I think we get that," James rolled his eyes and fixed his hair, getting ready for their big performance.

"I'm just shocked… at your boy band-ness," I repeated again, still amazed that the Minnesota hockey players that got beat up by the girl's field hockey team managed to become… a boy band.

"Yes, you've said that a million times," Carlos pointed out, grabbing the comb from James and running it through his soft, dark hair.

"Chop, chop boys," Kelly barged into the room, toppling me on top of Logan in the process.

"Sorry Logan," I smiled up at him as he caught me.

"It's not physics to catch a pretty girl," he smirked as if he had said the line a million times.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and swatted him with my copy of Much Ado About Nothing.

"Another Shakespeare?" he asked as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Yup. He's my soul mate," I shrugged.

"Hey! I thought I was your soul mate," Kendall protested, looking over at me.

"No, you're my soul brother. Like that Train song, only different," I replied, trying to snatch the beanie off of his head.

"Oh. I knew that," he held down his beanie with one hand and pushed me back with the other, sticking his tongue out during the process.

"And is it true I finally get to meet the famous Gustavo Rocque?" I looked over at Kelly who was attempting to take the helmet away from Carlos.

"Yes, you do. He's actually a bit disappointed to find out you won't be working with him," Kelly was such a bad liar.

"A little disappointed?" Carlos scoffed, placing the helmet protectively under his arm.

"The guy was screaming his head off when he learned that some 'fire'," James said with disbelief, using air quotes, "was being 'lost' to a different company."

I bit my lip, worried what would happen.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure everything will go smoothly," Kelly assured me, "And Mercedes," Kelly made a slightly disgusted face, "Griffin's 16 year old daughter is going to be there, maybe you two will… click."

"Kelly, I doubt I'll like someone that you don't like. You like everyone," I sighed.

"That's not true!" she rebelled.

"Sure it isn't," I rolled my eyes and patted my friend on the back, "Sure it isn't."

"Come on boys. Let's leave Jen here with her sarcasm. Mr. Griffin is waiting," Kelly stuck up her nose overly dramatically as she left the room, clip board in hand.

"Good luck you guys. I'll be watching," I smiled and kissed them all on the cheek.

"Hi, you must be Mercedes," I held out my hand to the very pretty blonde.

"Hi," she smiled and shook my hand, narrowing her eyes as she took in my black mini skirt and blue shirt, "You with the band?"

I looked down at my clothes, smiling as I remember the reaction of the boys as I walked out of my room, barefoot and not dressed up. They had been so stressed I wouldn't get ready in time, "Actually, no. Moral support."

"I see. You're almost as beautiful as me," she smiled as if it was a compliment, "of course, not as rich," she didn't seem to be joking, but her smile was friendly enough.

"Thanks… I guess," I bit my lip, trying to smile, but failing as nervousness filled my gut.

"Nervous?" she asked, sounding legitimately concerned.

"A little. I mean, we would stay here even if they don't get accepted, I'm part of the Jennifers now," I brushed a few strands of normal, black hair from my eyes, "So they'd be living with me anyways," I rolled my eyes at the prospect, "but you know, it's their dream."

"I see," she smiled her ultra-white smile, "I think Daddy will like it. He already thinks that girls will think they're 'cute'," she chuckled to herself, "but he isn't exactly a teenager."

I nodded, turning to look at the boys and give them a quick thumbs up as they got ready for their performance.

"The blonde one is cute," Mercedes said, smiling dreamily with a slightly determined look in her eyes, "if they get in, I'll have Daddy make him ask me out."

I felt my cheeks flush with a small amount of annoyance, remembering that she may be becoming a fast friend, but she was also a snobby little brat with millions of dollars to throw around.

"Ok boys," I turned to see Kelly speaking into the microphone that apparently transmitted to the guys, "whenever you're ready."

Logan nodded and seemed to be counting backwards, like I had seen him do many times when they were about to do a play for hockey, and their eyes held the same intense gleam they got when the puck was passed to them. Like at the hockey games, I didn't dare breathe.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," I heard them begin as the background music blasted through the speaker next to me.

"Make it count play it straight, don't look back don't hesitate," Kendall sang out, his eyes fixed on his feet as he did a few coordinated dance moves.

"When you go…," James sang and was followed by a chorus of "Big Time," from the other three.

I scrunched my eyes, listening to the humble voices of my best guy friends, remembering how when we were little, they use to sing to me.

I was brought back to Earth as I saw Gustavo rocking out to the singing of the boys and Mercedes waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry to wake you from your day dream, but your boys are doing something that could change their lives," she said in a slightly stuck-up tone. I nodded, trying to focus back on the boys as they day a few fancy moves (which is kinda funny because they _could not_ dance back in Minnesota) and sang a few "hey"s, James flipping his hair around and Kendall tossing his hat made it even better.

I watched as they all jumped up and quickly grabbed Logan's hands. I anticipated this, hoping to God that they wouldn't drop him.

I sighed, relieved when they did a perfect flip and he landed (safely, I might add) on his feet.

"Go on shake it up, what you got to lose? Go and make it luck with the life you choose," they accompanied the brilliant (yeah right. They're in a boy band. How brilliant can it get?) lyrics with another round of perfectly executed dance moves, with Mercedes's dad bobbing his head to the beat.

"If you want it all, lay it on the line," Kendall hopped to the front of the other four, smiling and looking directly at me, as if to say they had it made.

"It's the only life you got, so you got to live it Big Time," they finished, posing and smiling as widely and as charmingly as they could.

"I like it and the board will love them," Griffin finally said after a tense moment, "you've got three months to make your demos," he paused and smiled, "I told you the boy band was back," he patted Gustavo's face, said something about cold pants, and walked out.

"I'll see you later," Mercedes said as her father passed her; she reached into her bag and took out a card, handing it to me and saying, "call me if you ever have a party or something."

I nodded, walking up behind Kelly to look over at the tense boys.

"Guess who's staying in LA," Gustavo had gone back to his emotionless look, "dogs."

I looked over at Kelly, shocked at the word "dog". There had been many nicknames given to the guys (like hockey brains, or puck mouths) but they had never been called "dogs".

"Um, Gustavo," Kelly began to say.

"What?" Gustavo yelled over in her face.

"This is Jennifer Caitlin Taylor. She's the new Jennifer," Kelly pointed to me and I smiled meekly.

"Yes, yes. The lost fire," Gustavo raised his round framed glasses.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you," I held out my hand and he promptly shook it with his large hands.

"See dogs? This is how you all should be acting," he pointed at me, "take a lesson from your friend."

"Whatever Gustavo! We made it!" Kendall shouted happily as he exited the sound booth to hug me.

"You think these last three days were hard?" Gustavo asked as I was pulled into a boy band sandwich, "Wait till you see the next three months!" Gustavo paused, as if thinking, "Carlos still can't sing. Logan still can't dance. And I still can't stand James."

"We'll work on it!" Kendall hollered.

"Ok, now you can celebrate," Gustavo let a small smile slip on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at the tiny party going on beside me.

"I'm out of here dogs," Gustavo grabbed his coat and headed for the door, Kelly in tow. He stopped for a second, smiling genuinely at me. "It was nice meeting you Jennifer. I hope we can work together in the future," he nodded and walked off.

"Wow. Gustavo likes you? Gustavo likes no one," Logan shook his head as if it didn't make sense.

"And I forgot you were in the Jennifers," Kendall raised his eyebrows, "you didn't tell us."

"Well, you guys were so busy, and so I just, didn't say anything," I shrugged and looked down at my manicured nails. Cameron had done such a good job.

"You aren't going to become snobby and stuck up right?" James asked.

"They aren't really stuck up. They just don't like you," I laughed, trying hard not to look too happy.

"I see. I'm glad we finally got this over with," Carlos said, grabbing his helmet from a chair and beginning to walk out the door.

"You glad your dreams have come true," I mused with a smirk.

"No. Just glad we finally get to go to Taylor's party," Carlos paused, "right?"

"That's what I said didn't I?" I crossed my arms, "it's almost 6," I grabbed my phone to look at the time, "and the party is at 7. So you better get ready."

They nodded and smiled again, bringing me into another hug.

"You never told me about your adventure," I said as they pulled, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, there were tight pants, Yo Gabba Gabba dancers, shirtless overalls, posing, and we learned a lot of cuss words that start with an 'x'," Kendall smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"Do I want to know?" I stopped walking, letting the other three boys walk in front of Kendall and me.

Kendall snorted. "Probably not."


	7. I'm Not THAT Drunk Chapter 7

**Psh, Jenni is so responsible. The boys… not so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps, this chapter is kinda short because I wanted it to end with that sweet little Jenni/Kendall moment that I love so much.**

"That was fun," I said as I exited Taylor's house, "Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, no problem," she smiled at me, fixing her white-blonde hair, "but I'm gonna be hearing about Carlos from Christie for about a month."

"I had a feeling they would click," I laughed as Christie and Carlos walked hand in hand.

"Just be carefully driving home," Taylor cautioned, "I don't know how, but I think a few of your boys managed to get into my parent's liquor supply."

"I don't know which one is more disturbing," I thought for a second, "parent's having a liquor stash or Kendall being drunk."

"I think they're equally bad," Taylor laughed.

"Thanks again. I'll text you about going out," I smiled and headed towards the car, jingling the keys as if to get the boys attention.

"Again, no problem. I'm glad I met you guys," Taylor smiled and hugged me, waving good bye as the four boys stumbled into the car.

"That was… hiccup!" Kendall started to say, his words coming out in a slurred string. He hiccupped a second time before saying, "That was fun."

"Well, you guys were passed out half the time," I sighed, looking back at the four very drunk boys, "and now I have to take care of you. You intoxicated bastards."

"We aren't drunk!" Logan mumbled.

"I never said that. I just said you were intoxicated," I pointed out, looking at them from the rearview mirror.

"Oh," was all Logan replied.

"I'm surprised. I thought you guys were more responsible than that," I murmured, trying to concentrate on the road. I wasn't a legal driver, and having four drunken underage teenagers in my back seat wouldn't look good if I happened to get pulled over.

"I'm not that drunk," Carlos said, his voice wavering between sober and sounding smashed.

"I know. That's why you'll probably remember your fun with Christie," I smiled, hoping to God he would.

"Who's Christie, man?" James asked, toppling over Kendall.

"A hot chick at the party," Carlos smiled like she was some sort of prize.

"Oh, lucky man. It was that blonde girl wasn't it? The friend of Taylor," Logan asked.

"Yeah," Carlos responded, his face drooping as he yawned.

"You guys go to sleep. You may not know it, but you'll have huge hangovers tomorrow," I grumbled as I stopped at a red light. I would probably have to deal with it too.

"Thank you Jen," Logan patted my shoulder, "you're the best. I promise this will be the first and last time I get drunk."

"Sure it will be," I muttered, knowing it wouldn't. They were 16 year old boys in Hollywood. Temptation would catch up with them eventually.

"Can you make sure that my mom doesn't see us?" Kendall's hands were searching in the dim light of the car for my shoulder.

"Yes Kendall sweetheart. I promise," I sighed as I entered the parking lot, hoping that Katie or Ms. Knight weren't roaming around, looking for us.

"Come on you guys," I grabbed the handle of the rental car's back door, swinging it open. One by one they stumbled out of the car, goofy, dreamy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Come on now," I whispered as we walked through the deserted lobby of the Palm Wood, up the stairs and down a long corridor towards our temporary room. Mr. Bitters still hadn't come up with an available room and had given us a deluxe suite to live in for a while. I used my hands to search around blindly for the handle to the back door of the suite, knowing that it would go straight to my room and that Ms. Knight wouldn't hear us. I felt bad for lying to the woman who had taken me in, but I had promised Kendall.

"In, in, in," I whispered loudly, motioning to the door. The four managed to stagger in and only once hit a wall.

"To your rooms," I whispered, pushing them in the direction they needed to go.

"Thank you again Jenni," Kendall breathed, and I could smell the beer in his mouth.

"Go to sleep Kendall."

"Uhhhh," I heard a groan from the other room. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. _UGH_, I thought_, it's three in the morning_.

I stood up, walking towards the groans, knocking quietly on Kendall's door.

"Kendall sweetheart, are you alright?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer and barged in.

He lay on the floor, holding his head like he was keeping it from exploding.

"My head is killing me," he whispered, standing up and trying to come over to the bed.

"It's called a hangover," I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't see in the dark.

"Oh," he groaned and let his head hit the wooden bed frame.

"That's not going to help," I scolded and got up, heading over to my individual kitchen (I know it's awesome, right) where I had been getting prepared for the morning after.

I grabbed a cup and quickly poured some of the hot, black coffee into the mug, and retreated into Kendall's room.

"Here, drink this," I held the cup to his mouth and heard him gag.

"What is this stuff?" he gasped for breath, coughing.

"Black coffee," I whispered, holding the cup to his mouth once again, "it'll help with the pain."

"Thank you. I love you," he whispered again, drinking some of the dark liquid.

"No problem. But you need to be more responsible. It's three in the morning for god's sake," I sighed and lay down beside him on the bed.

"I know. I know," he whispered, taking me into his arms and snuggling me, "I'm sorry. It seemed worth it at the time."

I chuckled softly, "It's never going to be worth it."

"Oh please. I was in heaven," he laughed into my neck.

"Go to sleep, you need it. Love you," I swatted his arm and sighed.

"You too," I could feel his long lashes closing.

I squirmed slightly, trying to fall asleep.

"You can't fall asleep huh?" Kendall was sitting up.

"How do you always know?" I turned to look over at him as he got under the covers.

"I can sense it. Remember when we were little, and whenever you couldn't sleep you'd squirm," he turned to me, still wincing from the head ache, "you still do that."

"Oh damn," I crossed my arms over my oversized shirt and got under the covers with him, "but don't worry about me. You better sleep."

"I'll sing to you," he said bluntly, his green eyes reminding me of our childhood.

"You haven't sung to me in, like, 5 years," I pointed out, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So?" he shrugged, putting his arms around my neck, "What song should I sing?"

I gave in a pressed my head into his bare chest, "I don't care."

"Hush little baby don't say a word," he began to sing, rocking his arms back and forth like he was cradling me.

"Shut up!" I laughed and hit him on his chest, which was surprisingly hard.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to sing you a NeverShoutNever song," he stated, and I could feel him smile into his hair.

"Like always," I laughed, looking up at him, "Get on with it."

"I met a man of two feet tall," he sang quietly, directly into my ear, "This man was quite ambitious, in a world that is so vicious to us all."

I could feel myself drift off as his breath, a mixture of black coffee and alcohol, blew onto my neck. His breathing was calm and collected, and with every word he sang, I fell deeper into sleep. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, feeling so comfortable and familiar in his arms.

He chuckled as he ended the song, "sleep well sweetheart."


	8. Say No To Dope Chapter 8

**Meeting Camille and a fun little moment with James.**

**Boring as hell if you ask me.**

**Oh, and this is the last post for today, you may or may not get a post soon, depending on how many reviews I get and if I get my computer fixed!**

**Enjoy**

"Wake up!" I could hear Katie's voice yell from outside of Kendall's room, "I know you two are in there!"

"Ugh!" Kendall sat up, rubbing his green eyes, "Katie!" he complained.

"Sorry!" she yelled her voice now kinder, "Tell Jenni to wake up!"

I sat up, raising an eyebrow, "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Come on. You guys don't think I know about your little trips to each other's bedrooms?" Katie opened the door, peeking in to see us.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," Kendall held his hands up as if to defend himself.

"I know. Please. It's not likely that you guys would even kiss," Katie rolled her eyes as we looked at each other, worried that she knew about our little make out session, "anyways. The other three idiots are rolling around complaining about their heads. I think you should help them."

I nodded, standing up and getting ready to deal with four hangovers.

"Drink this," I poured four new cups of cold black coffee, "you guys are so dumb."

"We know," Logan groaned, holding his head, "that is the last time I'm getting drunk."

"Yeah right," I murmured, grabbing the four cups by the handles and handing them each to the moaning boys, "drink up."

A few seconds later, the group (excluding Kendall who was gently sipping his) gagged and put down their cups.

"Don't you dare try to get out of drinking those," I looked over at the four still in pjs, "this is your punishment for making me take care of you drunken bastards."

"You always take care of us," James pointed out, trying his best to sip the coffee without coughing, but his voice sounded strained. I smiled, thinking, _their punishment has begun._

"True," I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his night tee-shirt.

"So, you aren't going to hit us with a hockey stick right?" Carlos looked scared.

"Depends. Do you remember Christie?" I stared straight at him, sending him a message that his answer would change the fate of how badly I hurt them.

"Erm," he looked around nervously, and I knew instantly his answer. "No," he smiled meekly as the other muttered cuss words (obviously not Logan).

"This is why I will never date a sixteen year old," I shook my head, "they always forget."

"Hey!" Carlos protested, "I was drunk!"

"Yet another reason. Are you sure you don't remember her?" I urged him on, "Dark blonde hair, green eyes, a smirk that you said drove you crazy…?"

He thought for a second, "She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes," he stated as if it pained him to remember, "and blue heels."

"So you do remember her!" I nearly fell out of my seat with happiness. My two closest friends might end up together!

"Vaguely," and there went my dream of Christa and Carlos Jr. running around my front yard with their parents, Carlos and Christie, sipping iced tea on the patio.

"Damn it," I stomped my foot, hoping my eyes didn't show my disappointment.

"I'm really sorry. I bet she was great," Carlos held his head in his hands.

"Yes she was. Oh well. Your loss," I attempted to shrug it off, "Now finish your coffee."

They all groaned something about me before taking a few sips of their coffee.

"Ah, the pool. The beach. The Saturday morning," James sighed as if he were in heaven. I rolled my eyes as I usually did at his antics, picking up my copy of Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List.

"A little under age isn't it," Logan asked as he grabbed the book out of my hands.

"No! I love this book," I snatched it from Carlos as they passed it around, looking at its cover, "and I'm not the one doing stuff they shouldn't be doing because they're underage," I added softly, still a little angry about the night before.

"So you have read it?" Logan smiled cockily, obviously not hearing my annoyance.

"Blah. Yes I have, now leave me to my own devices," I stuck my tongue out at them.

"_Everybody's gonna love today gonna love today, now everybody's gonna love today gonna love today, anyway you want to, anyways you got to, love, love, me, love, love, me," _My phone sang from my pocket.

"Wow. Nice ringtone," James and Carlos snickered.

"Shut up, it's Mika, and it's the best song ever," I turned my nose up at them and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered into the speaker, not bothering to look at caller id.

"Hi Jenni. It's Christie," came a small voice from the other end.

"Hey Christie honey. What's up?" I asked, taking a seat at one of the couches in the lobby.

"Oh, well. Um, I was wondering if you'd like to come over today," she asked nervously.

"Of course!" I laughed, "now tell me the real reason you're calling."

"That's it!" I heard her voice crack at the end though.

"Sure it is. Christie, I've hung out with you enough times to know when you're lying, now what's really going on," I crossed my legs.

"Well," she paused, and I could feel her fast talk mode coming on, "I wanted to know if you could bring Carlos over because you know I really like him, and I think I'd like to see him again, but I don't know if he likes me back, I mean it seemed like it yesterday, but then again he was kinda drunk, but maybe he does like me, and maybe he doesn't, but I just want to find out," she said quickly, her words knocking into each other.

"Woah, woah girly!" I said into the receiver, "chill. Why don't you talk to him?"

"No! No! No!" I could hear her yell from the other end as I passed the phone to an unknowing Carlos.

"Hello…," he muttered into the phone, yawning, "Oh hey Christie… I'm doing fine how about you?... That sounds like fun… Of course I'll come… yes, it was a fun party… Of course!... Yes… Maybe… Ok, nice talking to you again… Bye."

"So what happened?" I peered at him with interest as the other three just stretched and held their heads.

"She invited me to dinner tonight, and wants to know if we can all come over tomorrow," he laughed like being asked out was no big deal.

"And…?" I pushed him on.

"I said yes of course. From what I remember, she was the nicest, prettiest girl I had ever met. She was my dream girl. I just wish I could remember more," he looked around sadly, as if the lost memories would matter in the long run.

"It's ok Carlos honey," I patted his back, "now at least we'll have little Christa and Carlos Jr. to play with."

"What?" he gave me a strange look.

I paused, trying to think of an excuse for my weird fantasy, and coughed uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"And that is why you should say no to dope," I smiled and patted the tired boy's arm.

"Are you done now?" James asked, looking around the empty apartment for any sign of a savior.

"Nope. See, when people are on dope, they can do crazy things," I continued, hoping to make his punishment last as long as I could make it, "like have sex. Which is bad. See, I'm not one of those extreme Christians, but I believe sex should be about love and holiness."

"OH GOD!" James covered his ears and began singing Mary Had a Little Lamb as loudly as he could.

"James!" I swatted his arm and started cracking up.

"Well, you just wasted an hour of my life talking about dope fiends and fried chicken!" James stood up.

"Hey! Those were very in formable!" I stood up, trying to make my 5 foot 4 inches seem tall against his 6 feet.

"Nice try monkey," he gave patted the top of my head, using the pet name I hated most.

"Why do you guys insist on calling me monkey?" I complained, plopping down on my bed and grabbing my iPod.

"Because you use to hang onto my back when we were like… five or something. Everyone called me a tree and you a monkey," he winked at himself in my full length mirror.

I resisted rolling my eyes, because before I knew it, I was self consciously standing beside him, looking at my hair.

"I really do like your hair," he took a few strands in between his fingers and rubbed them against his face. I swatted his hand away, laughing when his only response was to stick his tongue out at me.

"Weirdo," I muttered, grabbing some of my eyeliner to reapply it.

"OOOH!" James jumped happily, "is that eyeliner? Can I try?"

"It is in fact eyeliner," I held up the small tube of liquid to the light, "but it isn't guy-liner. Get your own."

"Aww!" he pouted, and I couldn't resist the temptation. I rolled my eyes.

"You know the only people in the world whose pout actually work on me are Katie and Logan," I wagged a disapproving finger at him.

"I wonder why Logan," James's eyebrows shot up and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up. Nothing is going on with Logan and me," I crossed my arms, knowing that James could see through it.

"Come on. Everyone, except the dumb fuck of course, knows you've liked him since like the fourth grade when he threw an apple slice at you," James smirked.

"I do not like him!" but of course, I was lying. Who couldn't like Logan?

"So if it isn't him, it must be Kendall," James shook his head, "You two are always together."

"Ok, now you're just being an idiot," I patted his arm, "there is no way in hell I'd ever… you know… with that guy."

"Never say never. Or rather, NeverShoutNever," he chuckled like it was the best joke ever, taking a seat on my bed, "you guys are always hugging, or kissing each other's cheeks, or in each other's beds…," he trailed off.

"Shut up," I laid down, putting my head on his lap. He began stroking my hair, his face composed to look like he was thinking. "You aren't thinking are you?"

"How did you know?" he looked down, shocked.

"I have the feeling you've never thought about anything, besides your looks, in your life," I sat up.

"Hey! That's mean," but he smiled, kissing my cheek and getting off my bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, wondering where the hell this guy was going to go when everyone else was out at the grocery store.

"Getting some food. See! I was thinking about eating there," he pointed to his noggin as if he had just come up with a noble prize winning idea.

"Yes, but you neglected to think about the fact we have no food. That's why everyone is out at the super market dumby," I swung my arm around his shoulder, "it's ok. You still got your looks."

"That is true," he smiled at himself, using a spoon from a drawer as a mirror. I snatched it out of his hand, laughing when he came up behind me, trying to steal it back. His arms wrapped around my waist, reaching for the spoon in my outstretched hands.

"Stop it! It's mine!" I laughed and he squeezed me harder.

"I had it first!" he complained, his chest heaving with laughter.

"Hey you guys we're ho- woah," I heard a voice say from the door. I turned to see a very shocked looking Carlos who was holding an armful of plastic bags.

"Hi Carlos," I was still cracking up, but by now James had let go of me, his arms planted to his side, embarrassed.

"What was going on in here?" Carlos asked, pointing to the spoon I still had in my hand.

"Hm?" Kendall said as he entered the room, walking around a still frozen Carlos to place the bags on the counter.

"I think I just walked in on-," Carlos began but James shot him a death stare, knowing there would be consequences if Kendall ever thought James was doing something to me .

"I'll help you put away everything Kendall," I walked over to him, leaving James to deal with a still shocked Carlos.

"Thanks monkey," he responded, using the pet name subconsciously.

"No problem," I began grabbing the bags, pausing to look over at James who had Carlos in a head lock.

Kendall tapped my shoulder, handing me a gallon of milk to put away. He took a look at my hand and smiled. "Why are you holding a spoon?"

"Hi, I'm Camille," came a voice behind me as I walked to the gym.

I turned, met by a girl a little taller than me, clad in a pink sweat suit and sunglasses. Black curls flowed over her shoulder and her smile was a little too happy.

"You're that crazy girl that hit Kendall right?" I laughed, "You're my hero! It's great to finally meet you."

"Wow, I'm glad that friendship started easily," she bit her lip nervously; "you seem to know me. What's your name?"

"I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenni," I shook her hand like I did with everyone I met at the Palm Woods.

"So I'm guessing you moved here with the four boys?" she walked along side me, smiling brightly.

I chuckled, "Yeah. I've known them my whole life."

"Makes sense," she shrugged as we entered the gym doors.

"What do you mean?" I stepped onto a treadmill, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Well, see, you're the prettiest girl at the Palm Woods," she said as I blushed, "and you're friends with the four hottest boys in the apartment building."

"Actually, I wasn't this pretty," I laughed at the memory, "I was actually a tomboy. Besides, I'm not the prettiest girl here. You defiantly surpass me."

"You don't need to act nice!" she giggled, "You're prettier than the Jennifers."

"Oh, don't tell them that. I'm their new band member and they might kick me out if anyone told them that," I joked.

"Ah, so you're the mysterious new band member," she hopped onto the treadmill next to me.

"Yeah, they haven't really officially instated me," I began running faster.

"I see," she laughed, and I knew that she and I were going to be good friends.


	9. Why is SHE here? Chapter 9

**Helllooooo viewers… errr readers. Been a while. Well, I hope you guys like this, and I'll be posting a lot of chapters today because… I'm bored xD. Please oh please review and such. Thanks!**

"What are you guys doing?" I shook my head as I walked up to the three boys staring down at a sleeping James, thinking about Camille and my plans for that beauteous Monday morning.

"Ssh! don't you see him sleeping? Don't wake him up," Logan looked over at me, stopping for a second to do a double take, "what are you wearing?" he pointed down at my long cardigan, mini denim skirt, and white blouse that hid most of the skirt.

"Clothes…?" I looked down at myself, hoping I didn't look too slutty, "why? Do I need to change or something?"

"No, no, no, you just look…," stopped and thought for a word, "beautiful."

Kendall coughed, shooting Logan a look, before glancing over at me and also doing a double take, "Wow, you do."

"It's just some stuff a grabbed from my closet. I'm not wearing a pageant dress or anything," I laughed.

"I know, you just… haven't been dressing that conservative these past few days, and well, I like your look right now," Kendall explained, removing his eyes from my outfit to look back down at the sleeping James.

"Whatever," I muttered, "Why is James in the pool sleeping?"

"Oh, you'll see," Carlos had snickered.

"I think I should walk away, but hey, you never know, this may be funny," I stood next to Logan, peering down at the unknowing figure whose bed was in the middle of a pool.

"Is it time?" Logan looked at Kendall, his eyes filled with excitement.

"It's time," Kendall nodded, "Carlos, do the honors."

Carlos rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath to prep himself before yelling, "Woah! Free hair gel!"

James shot up, managing to fall into the pool as he shouted, "What? Where?"

I started cracking up, leaning my head on Logan's shoulder, "I forgot you guys were prank masters."

"Yup, yup," Carlos nodded.

"Hahaha," James mock laughed, "very funny!" he began walking towards us, "Now where is the free hair gel?"

I began laughing harder, my chest hurting.

"How sweet is this?" Carlos threw his hands up excitedly, "It's like a vacation… with singing," he paused, and his face lit up, "It's a singcation!"

Logan and Kendall shook their heads as I laughed even harder, taking in breathes in mere gasps.

Kelly walked over, patting my shoulder as if to calm me down, "Come on you guys, dry up and get dressed," she looked over at James with arched eyebrows before shaking her head and looking down at the clipboard she seemed to always have, "we're hitting the studio."

"Kelly!" Kendall looked happy as ever to see the older woman, "What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?"

Kelly just looked at me and shook her head, as I began laughing again.

"Harmonies?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos put in, trying his best, and failing terribly, to do the wave.

"A big Hollywood party to give us some red carpet exposure?" James asked hopefully.

I scoffed, shaking my head, knowing that the only person in the world that would ask that would be James.

"Close," Kelly replied, "you're going to school."

I let go of her and began screaming my head off, running behind the other four (who were also screaming bloody murder) as if to shield myself from the horrible being called school.

"School, you're kidding right?" Carlos asked for the umpteenth time.

"Carlos!" Kelly looked exasperatedly at us, "for the eleventh time, I'm not kidding," she looked at the five of us like we were crazy, "you all thought you were getting three months off of school?"

"It was more of a hope than a thought," Kendall sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder and grabbing my arm to wrap it around his shoulder, which got a few eye rolls from the other four people talking.

Kelly smiled at me, before going on to explain how we needed at least four hours of school and blah, blah, blah. I had tuned out after a while, lost in the softness of Kendall's hair as I stroked it.

"Did you guys even read the pamphlets I gave you," Kelly held up a blue pamphlet I vaguely remember.

I thought for a second, recalling how I had used it to make origami. What? The birds were pretty!

"Yeah, yeah… Sure of course I read it!" we all tried to explain at the same time, but were interrupted when a wave of students rolled past us.

"Tyler! Hey," I grabbed the little boys arm, "Where's everybody going?"

"To school!" he sounded almost excited, "At the Palm Woods!"

He quickly walked away, followed by Karla, J.C, and Jeana walking arm in arm.

"Hey you guys," I walked next to them, linking my arm with Jeana's, "school?"

They laughed together and nodded, pointing to a set of doors.

"Hey you guys! Wait up," I heard, and I turned to see the boys chasing after us like puppy dogs.

The other girls sat at their seats, while I stood at the door with the four amazed boys.

"Good morning Miss Colons!" the whole class of actors and singers said together, smiling at each other.

A petite blonde stood in front of the class, smiling and saying "Today class, we are learning about fractions," she walked over to her desk, "and I thought a fun way to do this would be if we divided up some," she reached into her desk, pulling out two circular items, "pies!"

"Oooh," the whole class erupted, with Carlos's mouth watering as they did so.

"I love fractions," Logan smiled.

"I love pies!" Carlos practically screamed.

"And after we cut them, I guess we'll have to eat them," the bright eyed teacher finally said.

"Wooh hoo!" was the class's reaction, as J.C and Karla high fived.

"I think we're going to like it here," Kendall said in a sing song voice, rubbing his hands together happily. They began walking to their seats, when Kelly grabbed their shoulders.

"Woah, no," she turned them around, "you guys aren't going to school here."

James looked around, "W-well what school are we going to?"

And before I knew it, the four grabbed me by the hand, pleading for me to come along. I looked over at Karla, who shrugged.

"Welcome, to the school of Rocque," Gustavo used a long stick to point out the words written on a chalk board.

"I don't like this school!" James blurted out as Carlos tried to find some sort of door to use as an escape.

Gustavo pointed at him, "Quiet! You love it!" he demanded. The four looked around as I lounged back in my chair next to Carlos. "Because by studying here, you won't miss out on rehearsal time or recording sessions," Gustavo continued, "instead of lunch breaks, the school of Rocque has harmony breaks," he pointed his stick towards the wall, "and every fieldtrip is to the dance studio down the hall."

"And you're our teacher?" Logan asked nervously. I leaned over and patted his knee.

"Wha- no," was Gustavo's simple reply.

The four started cheering.

"Why is she here?" he pointed at me.

I shrugged, "Moral support."

"Ah, I see. You can always go back to the Palm Woods. I'll make sure Kelly knows that," he nodded at me.

Kelly walked in, followed by a very nerdy looking grown man, "Boys," she paused and gave me a questioning look, "and girl, say hello to Mr. Smitty."

He laughed, "But you can all call me Mr. Smitty."

The three adults at the front of the room began laughing politely, as we all looked at each other, sending eye signals saying "this guy is crazy."

Mr. Smitty smiled brilliantly, "Thank you so much, I can take it from here," he squeezed in between Kelly and Gustavo, "oh, well sorry there."

I looked over at Carlos who was giving the others wondering stares.

"First off we have probability," and as Kelly shut the door, his faced changed, "as in the probability this band will fail before its first single is ever released!" I could see the veins popping out of his forehead and temple.

Carlos leaned over to me, his eyes wide; "I don't think we're getting pie."

"Ya think?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, who is this pretty young lady back here?" he gave me an interested look, "how about another probability boys? The probability that you'll never get to even kiss this girl!"

Kendall shot me a scared look and I brushed it off.

This was going to be a long four hours.


	10. Awkward Positions Chapter 10

**So, I believe this chapter is rather….? I'm going to say "Rated T". YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**So yeah, some awkward moments between Jenni and Kendall, and reading this over IDK about how I feel for the whole Jenni and Kendall thingy. Tell me, if I don't put them together, who would you want? I know at the end of this, they won't end up together, but probably in the sequel for this story, they will. Idk, I need a filler for the romance. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"The answer is x equals nine," Logan said after about four minutes after the problem was written on the board. Mr. Smitty, in all his creepiness leaned over Logan's (the poor guy) desk and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know, I was in a boy band once," Mr. Smitty's face was red; "we thought we had it made. Hot songs, flying business class, drinking milk from the carton." He made an angry noise, "but let me tell you guys, that milk goes sour pretty fast."

"I never thought I would say this, but can we get back to math?" James looked scared as hell.

"Yes! Let's get back to math," he rolled another board in and I yawned, letting my head fall onto the desk and drift off to sleep, happy that the teacher wouldn't care, since I was his favorite student so far.

"Jen," I felt someone rubbing my shoulder, hoping to god it wasn't Mr. Smitty, "Jen. Monkey, sweetheart, wake up."

"Gah Kendall, I was having a good dream," and immediately I remembered a line from one of my favorite songs, My Best Friends Hot. _You interrupt another dream so out you go_. God, was I going crazy? Had I really been dreaming about Kendall? I usually dreamed about Logan.

"School's over!" Logan called from outside the door happily.

"Really? What'd I miss?" I stood up, _Why don't you come on closer please, yeah you don't know,_ brushing my hand against Kendall's knee as he plopped himself on my desk. _I brush my hand across your knee, just take it slow._

"Nothing. We just got rid of Mr. Smitty," Kendall shrugged, _cuz I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like_…

"How'd you manage that?" I ask as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry you couldn't be there," he smiled and winked. _Why don't you apologize to me, to me, to me, for being such a tease, a tease, a tease. _

"So what happened?" I yawned.

"Sent him to Germany thinking he'll get a hit record," Kendall laughed.

"You're so mean," _I'm gonna tell you that you're mean…_

"Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't wake you up to show you," Kendall repeated, _cuz you don't show._

"It's alright," I smiled and walked out to the other boys. I could feel his gaze on my back.

_My best friends hot, my best friends hot, no matter what I do you love me not._

"You know Gustavo's going to have to get you a new teacher?" I sat down on the couch, knowing that I was saying the truth.

"God, I hope not, I want pie," Carlos groaned and sat next to me, stroking my hair.

"I can make you pie Carlos," I pointed out, laughing when I got a shocked look.

"Really? What are you waiting for?" he jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"You're coming to school with us tomorrow, right?" Logan sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. I felt my stomach jump.

"Actually, I was going to go to the Palm Wood school," I smiled, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed (ok, I was kinda hoping he would be disappointed).

"Oh, ok, whatever then," he looked almost hurt.

"But I'll go if you want me to!" I blurted out. He looked up and smiled brilliantly, and I felt my cheeks flush. God, for a good boy, he was such a flirt.

"Really?" his eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah, uh, sure," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Aw! Thank you Jen," he kissed my cheek and my stomach did back flips and summersaults and a triple back spring ending in a split, "You're my lucky charm you know?"

"Seriously?" get your flirt on girl.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "we always won hockey games when you were around. And when we did our performance, it was you that gave us luck."

"Don't feel so special!" I heard Kendall yell, "You've been my lucky charm for years."

_Thank you Kendall, for ruining a good moment as usual. _

I shrugged, "I better go make Carlos that pie."

"This is probably the most awkward position ever," Kendall laughed as I straddled him, trying to get the beanie off his head.

"Shut up," I reached for that annoying beanie again, "it's whatever. I've been in more awkward positions."

"Really? With who?" Kendall looked straight at me.

"Ah, see I'm not planning on saying anything because you'll probably rip the guts out of the guy," I replied, "or girl."

"Woah. This is getting dirty," Kendall paused, "I kinda like it."

"Oh you pervy hormone driven teenager," I swatted his arm and finally grabbed the beanie, "Hah!" I began to get off of him.

"Hey! Who said you could get off?" He pressed me closer to him.

"Dumby. You're horny all the time aren't you?" I asked, getting off of him after some protest.

"Yes. I am a sixteen year old boy. That's how we are suppose to feel."

"Bleh. That is nasty. I'm afraid to sleep next to you now," I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Why?" he gave me a distressed look.

"What if you rape me?" I joked.

"Naw, you'd probably like it," he laughed cockily.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!" he began tickling me.

"Stop it Kendall!" I laughed and tried to push his hands off.

"Yeah right! You can't make me," he continued tickling me until I collapsed in his arms from laughing.

My mouth landed inches away from his and I could feel his breath on my lips. I gasped as he kept me there for a few seconds before pushing me off.

"Uh," I looked around, "sorry Kendall."

He cleared his throat and stood up, "Uh, yeah, um it's ok."

"See, that was the most awkward position I've ever been in," I laughed and stood up with him, glad to get past that tense moment.

**Told you it was pretty "RATED T" or whatever. So yeah, some reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Please tell me what couple you want!**


End file.
